Thunderstorms
by Zelda-warriorcat-FAN
Summary: It's Jeremy and Catherine's 5th night, and when Freddy moves earlier then usual the two go looking for him. When Freddy and Bonnie can't be found, the two are attacked. Will they survive? A/N: Jeremy speaks some German, so you can see what he's saying using Google Translate


I deleted the first one because it added the story twice...

I'll describe the OC used in this.

Catherine, brown hair, cyan eyes, fox ears and tail

Takes place in FNaF 1 pizzeria.

It was a cloudy night. A light drizzle poured down from the sky. Catherine and Jeremy were working their shift at Freddy Fazbear's, and the time was around 2:58. Catherine spun around in the computer chair a few times out of boredom before checking both doors. She shut the left door, due to that purple demon bunny standing in the doorway.

Jeremy was sitting under the desk playing with a ball of crumpled up paper. They were both bored out of their minds. Catherine's ears perked up as a light rumble of thunder sounded. She shivered slightly and went back to checking the cameras. Jeremy crawled out of the desk and stretched. Catherine noticed both Chica and Freddy had left. Jeremy stood by her, checking the cameras with her. He checked the doors and lights every now and then.

Catherine jumped as a louder clap of thunder echoed. She tried not to show her fear of the thunder. Jeremy opened the left door after Bonnie had finally left. He jumped a bit as lightning lit the pizzeria up. Catherine growled and then yipped at the Lightning. She dropped the tablet and hid under the desk, shivering. Jeremy muttered a few things in German and picked the tablet up. "You ok?" He asked.

"What d'ya think?" Catherine growled.

"Halt den mund!" Jeremy yelled at the raging storm outside. He got a clap of thunder in reply. "Dumm stumme... So laut und nervig," he said checking the cameras.

They stayed there in silence for sometime, Catherine whimpered as each clap of thunder rang out. "Is Freddy on stage?" She asked. Jeremy shook his head. "Stupid bear," Catherine grumbled, crawling out from under the desk. She exited the office. "Alright you rusty bucket of bolts, where are you!?"

"Ah! Catherine! Wir sollen im amt zu bleiben!" Jeremy called out, following her. He lost her pretty quickly, as per usual. "Oh... Nicht mehr... Ich gehe auf verirren ich schwore..." He muttered. He wasn't looking where he was going, and ran into something. More like someone. He looked forward and up. He let out a yell, realizing he ran into Chica. "Verdammt..." He let out a panicked scream as Chica tried to grab him. He dodged, and began to run. "Catherine! Hilfe!" He called out.

Catherine's ears perked up slightly. "Not again..." She muttered. "I'm coming!"

Jeremy made it into the Dining Hall. He panted slightly and slowed. "Diese dumm... Roboter..." He growled. He turned his head to the Pirate's Cove, hearing it's curtains open. He shivered, seeing the animatronic fox behind the curtains. He backed up a bit, seeing the fox glaring at him. The two locked eyes, Jeremy stood there, shivering. He heard footsteps, seeing Catherine under a table. "Genau aus diesem Grund haben wir im Büro zu bleiben!" Jeremy yelled at her. He looked at the clock seeing it was 4:54. "Ehh… we're going to die," Catherine whimpered quietly.

Jeremy heard him running. His head turns just as the fox tackled him. Jeremy let out a panicked scream as he's tackled. "Stupid fox!" He yelled, trying to get away from the fox, who was clearly about to lock it's jaws around Jeremy's head. The boy was preventing the fox from doing so by shoving the animatronic away from him, or trying to at least.

"Jeremy! Hold on!" Catherine yelled as she squirmed out from under the table. "HEY FOX!" she screamed at the animatronic. Foxy turned his head to look at her. He growled slightly. "Yeah, you!" She yelled, trying to get the fox away from Jeremy. "GET OVER HERE!"

"C-Catherine!" Jeremy called out. Foxy seems to smirk slightly. "BEHIND YOU!" Jeremy yelled. Catherine looked over her shoulder, seeing the robotic chicken-duck looming over her. Well, I'm screwed. She turned back to Foxy. "I'll take on both of ya!" she screamed.

"Whatever ye say, lass," Foxy had a hint of laughter in his voice. Chica grabbed Catherine, and the human yelped in surprise. She struggled to get out of the robot's grip. The fox walked over to the two, chuckling. Jeremy stood, "S-stay away from her!" he screamed. Catherine looked at him. "Jeremy, go!" she growled. "Go back to the office and shut both doors!"

"NO!" Jeremy yelled at her. "I'm not going to leave you here, Catherine!"

"I said go!" Catherine was screaming now. "I'd die right now for you," Her voice died down. "I'm accepting my fate…"

A few tears clouded Jeremy's eyes and he sighed. He turned and darted off, leaving Catherine and the two animatronics alone. He entered the kitchen and check every drawer, every cabinet to find what he was looking for until he found it. He picked the item up, which was a knife. He slowly trailed his index finger along the blade and began to walk back to the Dining Area.

Catherine stopped struggling and tried to play dead. It worked when the power went out… maybe it'll work now? The animatronics weren't very smart, anyways. Her fox ears perked as she heard foot steps. Someone was running over. She opened her eye a bit, glancing the direction where the sound of foot steps was coming from.

Jeremy charged forwards and chucked the knife at Chica with perfect aim, and it pierced into her head, causing her to shut off. She fell to the ground. Catherine dropped to the ground and looked around, then at Jeremy. "J-Jeremy?" she muttered as he darted back over to Chica, grabbing the knife in her head. He looked over to Foxy, who was looking pretty ticked off. "What? Are you sad I hurt your little 'girlfriend'?" Jeremy asked with a chuckle. The fox snarled, darting forwards, trying to grab Jeremy. He dodged, and jabbed the knife into the fox's back. Foxy yelped slightly and glanced at Jeremy. He turned and darted back to the Cove.

"Yeah, you better run!" Catherine called out to him. Jeremy wiped some of the remaining oil on the knife off on his shirt. The clock read 5:55. Chica powered on, and went straight to the stage. "I should… put the knife back," Jeremy muttered. He walked back to the kitchen.

He washed the knife off and put it into the knife drawer. He heard a faint little girl's giggle. He looked around and left the kitchen, thinking he was hearing things.

And neither of them noticed the golden bear watching everything.

It was a cloudy night. A light drizzle poured down from the sky. Catherine and Jeremy were working their shift at Freddy Fazbear's, and the time was around 2:58. Catherine spun around in the computer chair a few times out of boredom before checking both doors. She shut the left door, due to that purple demon bunny standing in the doorway.

Jeremy was sitting under the desk playing with a ball of crumpled up paper. They were both bored out of their minds. Catherine's ears perked up as a light rumble of thunder sounded. She shivered slightly and went back to checking the cameras. Jeremy crawled out of the desk and stretched. Catherine noticed both Chica and Freddy had left. Jeremy stood by her, checking the cameras with her. He checked the doors and lights every now and then.

Catherine jumped as a louder clap of thunder echoed. She tried not to show her fear of the thunder. Jeremy opened the left door after Bonnie had finally left. He jumped a bit as lightning lit the pizzeria up. Catherine growled and then yipped at the Lightning. She dropped the tablet and hid under the desk, shivering. Jeremy muttered a few things in German and picked the tablet up. "You ok?" He asked.

"What d'ya think?" Catherine growled.

"Halt den mund!" Jeremy yelled at the raging storm outside. He got a clap of thunder in reply. "Dumm stumme... So laut und nervig," he said checking the cameras.

They stayed there in silence for sometime, Catherine whimpered as each clap of thunder rang out. "Is Freddy on stage?" She asked. Jeremy shook his head. "Stupid bear," Catherine grumbled, crawling out from under the desk. She exited the office. "Alright you rusty bucket of bolts, where are you!?"

"Ah! Catherine! Wir sollen im amt zu bleiben!" Jeremy called out, following her. He lost her pretty quickly, as per usual. "Oh... Nicht mehr... Ich gehe auf verirren ich schwore..." He muttered. He wasn't looking where he was going, and ran into something. More like someone. He looked forward and up. He let out a yell, realizing he ran into Chica. "Verdammt..." He let out a panicked scream as Chica tried to grab him. He dodged, and began to run. "Catherine! Hilfe!" He called out.

Catherine's ears perked up slightly. "Not again..." She muttered. "I'm coming!"

Jeremy made it into the Dining Hall. He panted slightly and slowed. "Diese dumm... Roboter..." He growled. He turned his head to the Pirate's Cove, hearing it's curtains open. He shivered, seeing the animatronic fox behind the curtains. He backed up a bit, seeing the fox glaring at him. The two locked eyes, Jeremy stood there, shivering. He heard footsteps, seeing Catherine under a table. "Genau aus diesem Grund haben wir im Büro zu bleiben!" Jeremy yelled at her. He looked at the clock seeing it was 4:54. "Ehh… we're going to die," Catherine whimpered quietly.

Jeremy heard him running. His head turns just as the fox tackled him. Jeremy let out a panicked scream as he's tackled. "Stupid fox!" He yelled, trying to get away from the fox, who was clearly about to lock it's jaws around Jeremy's head. The boy was preventing the fox from doing so by shoving the animatronic away from him, or trying to at least.

"Jeremy! Hold on!" Catherine yelled as she squirmed out from under the table. "HEY FOX!" she screamed at the animatronic. Foxy turned his head to look at her. He growled slightly. "Yeah, you!" She yelled, trying to get the fox away from Jeremy. "GET OVER HERE!"

"C-Catherine!" Jeremy called out. Foxy seems to smirk slightly. "BEHIND YOU!" Jeremy yelled. Catherine looked over her shoulder, seeing the robotic chicken-duck looming over her. Well, I'm screwed. She turned back to Foxy. "I'll take on both of ya!" she screamed.

"Whatever ye say, lass," Foxy had a hint of laughter in his voice. Chica grabbed Catherine, and the human yelped in surprise. She struggled to get out of the robot's grip. The fox walked over to the two, chuckling. Jeremy stood, "S-stay away from her!" he screamed. Catherine looked at him. "Jeremy, go!" she growled. "Go back to the office and shut both doors!"

"NO!" Jeremy yelled at her. "I'm not going to leave you here, Catherine!"

"I said go!" Catherine was screaming now. "I'd die right now for you," Her voice died down. "I'm accepting my fate…"

A few tears clouded Jeremy's eyes and he sighed. He turned and darted off, leaving Catherine and the two animatronics alone. He entered the kitchen and check every drawer, every cabinet to find what he was looking for until he found it. He picked the item up, which was a knife. He slowly trailed his index finger along the blade and began to walk back to the Dining Area.

Catherine stopped struggling and tried to play dead. It worked when the power went out… maybe it'll work now? The animatronics weren't very smart, anyways. Her fox ears perked as she heard foot steps. Someone was running over. She opened her eye a bit, glancing the direction where the sound of foot steps was coming from.

Jeremy charged forwards and chucked the knife at Chica with perfect aim, and it pierced into her head, causing her to shut off. She fell to the ground. Catherine dropped to the ground and looked around, then at Jeremy. "J-Jeremy?" she muttered as he darted back over to Chica, grabbing the knife in her head. He looked over to Foxy, who was looking pretty ticked off. "What? Are you sad I hurt your little 'girlfriend'?" Jeremy asked with a chuckle. The fox snarled, darting forwards, trying to grab Jeremy. He dodged, and jabbed the knife into the fox's back. Foxy yelped slightly and glanced at Jeremy. He turned and darted back to the Cove.

"Yeah, you better run!" Catherine called out to him. Jeremy wiped some of the remaining oil on the knife off on his shirt. The clock read 5:55. Chica powered on, and went straight to the stage. "I should… put the knife back," Jeremy muttered. He walked back to the kitchen.

He washed the knife off and put it into the knife drawer. He heard a faint little girl's giggle. He looked around and left the kitchen, thinking he was hearing things. "We never speak of this again," Jeremy growled. Catherine nodded and they left the pizzeria.

And neither of them noticed the golden bear watching everything.


End file.
